1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical apparatus enclosure assemblies, such as, for example, air conditioner disconnect enclosure assemblies. The invention also relates to mounts for electrical enclosure assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus including, for example, air conditioners for residential and commercial buildings, often include a disconnect device. The disconnect device generally includes an electrical enclosure for housing electrical equipment including, for example, a connector and/or switch for disconnecting the air conditioner from a power source. Among other purposes, the enclosure serves to protect the electrical equipment from the environment and, in particular, from moisture which can cause a hazardous condition, such as a short circuit, or which could otherwise damage the electrical equipment.
The electrical enclosure typically comprises a folded metal box including a back panel, and a pair of sides, a top and bottom. The sides, the top and the bottom each extend outwardly from the back panel to form the enclosure. The enclosure typically further includes a front cover, such as a door or access panel. In some applications, where the electrical enclosure is mounted, for example, directly to the surface of an exterior wall of a building, the back panel is attached directly to the wall surface using a plurality of screws or other suitable fasteners. In other applications where a finishing material or layer, such as, for example and without limitation, stucco, will be subsequently added over the surface of the underlying wall, a mount is required to provide the appropriate spacing between the back panel of the enclosure and the underlying wall surface. In other words, the mount serves to accommodate the thickness of the finishing layer.
Known mounts generally comprise metal brackets that mount on one side to the underlying wall structure and that receive the air conditioner disconnect enclosure on the opposite side. The bracket is then at least partially covered with stucco or other suitable finishing material. However, such mounting brackets generally include a number of seams and holes which undesirably provide points of entry for moisture to enter the enclosure. Such points of entry are particularly prevalent between the back panel of the enclosure and the mounting bracket. Specifically, moisture can enter the seam or interface between these two components, and can then enter the disconnect enclosure through, for example, screw holes or other apertures. Moreover, the metal material comprising the bracket can rust when exposed to moisture.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical enclosure assemblies such as, for example, air conditioner disconnect enclosure assemblies, and in mounts therefor.